Michigan
Michigan is a state in the Great Lakes and midwestern regions of the United States. Its capital is Lansing, and its largest city is Detroit. History Early history Upon the arrival of European explorers, the most populous Native American tribes were the Algonquian peoples. They were well-aware of the Mishipeshu and several other faeries native to the Great Lakes region. French voyageurs and coureurs des bois explored and settled Michigan in the 17th century. The first Europeans to reach what would become Michigan were those of Étienne Brûlé's expedition in 1622. The first permanent European settlement was founded in 1668 on the site where Père Jacques Marquette established Sault Ste. Marie, Michigan as a base for Catholic missions. Saint Ignace and Marquette were founded a few years later. The missionaries were well-received by the area's native tribes, with relatively few difficulties or hostilities. Following the Salem Witch Trials in 1692, seven witches descended from each of the families for whom the Seven Ancient Covens were named founded Ipswich Academy on Isle Royale in Lake Superior. Following the completion of the school, a large number of witches from both the British colonies and New France moved to small villages on the shores of Lake Superior so their children could attend magickal school in safety and secrecy. In 1701, Fort Pontchartrain du Détroit was founded, the future site of Michigan's largest city, Detroit. From 1660 until the end of French rule, Michigan was part of the Royal Provine of New France. Under the 1763 Treaty of Paris, Michigan and the rest of New France east of the Mississippi River passed to Great Britain and subsequently became part of Quebec. After the American Revolutionary War, the British retained control of Michigan and Detroit. Britain withdrew from Detroit in 1796, though the control of the Upper Peninsula and Drummond Island remained contested for several decades. In October 1835, the people of Michigan approved the Constitution of 1835, thereby forming a state government, and formerly entered the Union on January 26, 1837 following a boundary dispute with Ohio. The Upper Peninsula proved to be a rich source of lumber, iron and copper, and the state led the nation in lumber production from the 1850s to the 1880s. Meanwhile, the mining town of Calumet (then known as Red Jacket) was producing much of America's copper. Northern Michigan University was founded in 1899 in Marquette. Recent history Michigan's economy underwent a major change at the turn of the 20th century. Several Typicals provided the concentration of engineering and technological enthusiasm to start the birth of the automotive industry. Henry Ford developed the assembly line, marking the beginning of a new era in transportation. The automotive industry became the major industry of Detroit and Michigan, and permanently altered the socio-economic life of the United States and much of the world. In 1913, Red Jacket suffered from the Copper Country Strike of 1913-1914, and the population began to decline. The same year, the town was the site of the Italian Hall Disaster. Loss of wartime demand caused the price of copper to drop following World War I, causing thousands to relocate from Calumet to Detroit to join the booming auto industry. In the 1980s and 1990s, Michigan and the surrounding Great Lakes region was terrorized by an organization known as the Ring, intending to purify the witch race by killing Scants and Typicals, and the witches who supported them. The magickal government of Michigan purchased Michigan Central Station in the 1990s after Amtrak service ceased. Additionally, Eve Dearborn began to gain political power, working her way through the state government before becoming an Ambassador to the Typical President. She was beloved by witches throughout the country and around the world, and the magickal community of Michigan boasted they had never met such glory. Michigan was a main battleground for the War of the Ring, and there were mass vigils after Eve Dearborn was murdered by Lord Azrael in 1998. Government Typical government Typical Michigan is governed as a republic, with three branches of government: the executive branch consisting of the Governor of Michigan; the legislative branch consisting of the House and Senate; and the judicial branch. Lansing is the state capital and home to all three branches of government. The governor and the other state constitutional officers serve four-year terms and may be re-elected only once. The other constitutional officers are the lieutenant governor, secretary of state, and the attorney general. The Michigan Legislature consists of a 38-member Senate and 110-member House of Representatives. Senators serve four-year terms concurrent with the governor, while representatives serve two-year terms. Magickal government Main article: Michigan magickal government The main offices of the Michigan magickal government are located within the former Michigan Central Station in Detroit. The government moved there in the 1990s when the station was shuttered after Amtrak service ceased. Since then, the building has been overhauled to house the government's many administrative offices, as well as courtrooms and other important chambers. The train stations in particular have been renovated into dungeons and prison cells. The building maintains a decrepit and abandoned glamour to Typicals who see it, and has been subject to many intrusions by trespassing Typicals, who subsequently had their memories stolen and altered and were sent away with images of the building prior to its renovation. The Warlock of Michigan is elected every three-and-a-half years, concurrent with the Chancellor of the American Congress of Witchcraft and Magick. Along with the warlock is the state's castor. There are 83 members of the Michigan State Council, and they vote among themselves who will be High Mage. Magickal creatures * Agropelter * Banshee * Baykok * Brownie (brought from England) * Deerfolk * Dungavenhooter * Elf * Goblin * Griffin * Hidebehind * Hodag * Horned Serpent * Hugag * Leprechaun (brought from Ireland) * Lufferlang * Mishipeshu * Nightmare * Ogre * Peryton * Phooka * Pixie * Snow Wasset * Squonk * Stray Sod (brought from Ireland) * Teakettler * Thunderbird * Unicorn (brought from Europe) * Windigo Category:Michigan